I love you
by The Otaku King
Summary: Shego loves Kim. Oneshot, GuroFic, don't like don't read.


Gurofic. Don't like don't read. Tags: [kigo][nc][necro][slight: rape, tort, gore]

Kim woke up with her head throbbing. She couldn't remember much. Drakken's lair had started the self destruct sequence, she searched for a way out, and then...nothing. The room was lit by a single bare light bulb. Out of the shadows in one of the corners, Shego glared at Kim. She had pull the teen out of the rubble of Drakken's lair and brought her here.

"It's about time you woke up, Princess."

Kim's eyes opened wide when she saw Shego. She tried to say something but was gagged, she tried to jump up to defend herself but her arms and legs were tied, so she just glared.

"Oh, Kimmie, I've been waiting for so long to get you like this. No no, don't try to talk or struggle. Every time we've met for the past 3 years you have ruined everything. When I came to you and told you how I felt, you spit in my face. So if I can't have you willingly, I'm going to take it and then make sure that NO one else will ever be able to touch you."

Kim's eyes were wide and she began to shake. She recalled when Shego had told her that she was in love with her. Kim really did spit in her face and left Shego crying on the sidewalk. Ever since then she had noticed that Shego has really been trying to kill her. Kim was terrified.

Shego grabbed Kim's shirt and bra in one hand and pants and panties in the other and ripped them off in one swift movement. She then stripped out of her cat suit and laid on top of Kim. She pressed her lips against Kim's throat and bit down. Kim tried to pull away, but couldn't. Tears leaked down her face from the pain.

"Aw, don't cry", Shego said.

Shego covered Kim's closed eyes with her thumbs and flared up her plasma. Kim's eyelids burned and when Shego removed her hands Kim couldn't open her eyes. Kim screamed as much as she could from the pain shooting through her eyes. Shego's laughter bubbled out of her as Kim shrieked. Shego slid down Kim's body and eased a couple of fingers into her. She was furious to find that Kim wasn't a virgin.

"Who's been fucking you, Kimmie? I know it wasn't me."

Shego removed her fingers from Kim and watched as her body relaxed. Then without any warning she pushed her entire fist into Kim's pussy. Kim's back arched off of the bed she was laying on. Shego pumped her fist in Kim until she saw blood covering Kim's thighs. Then she ripped her fist out without unclenching her hand. Kim's face was wet from tears and sweat from fighting the restraints. Shego jumped off Kim and strapped on a huge dildo and slid up between Kim's legs. She felt Kim try to pull away when she rubbed the head in the blood and fluid around Kim's pussy. As Shego moved it down farther Kim cringed. Shego pressed the head against Kim's asshole and pressed until the head pushed through the first ring of muscles. Shego smiled and started to pull it out. She knew that Kim would feel relief that she hadn't pushed it all the way in.

"You know I love you, right?"

Kim turned her face to the side. Shego clenched her jaw and rammed the 10 inch dildo all the way into Kim's ass. She could feel the muscles being ripped to make room for the huge invader. There was a gagging sound coming from Kim's throat and then thin streams of vomit were oozing from around the gag.

"What's that?" Shego tilted her head like she was listening. "Oh, you got sick, okay."

Shego ripped the gag out of Kim's mouth and watched as Kim coughed up vomit onto the bed and into her hair. Before she had even finished throwing up, Kim let out a scream like Shego had never heard before. It lasted a good 5 seconds before Shego slapped Kim. Kim was crying through her burned eyelids and Shego thrust her hips just to see what would happen. Another wave of vomit spilled from Kim's lips.

"That's not very lady-like, Kimmie. And since I'm so nice I'll give you one more chance. Please, Kim, I love you. Be with me and let me take care of you."

Kim lifted her head and 'looked' in Shego's direction. "Fuck you." Her voice was hoarse from the vomit and being passed out for a whole day. Shego pull the dildo out of Kim's ass with a slight popping sound and threw it to the ground.

"Kim, you know that if I can't have you then no one else can either, right? You know I'm going to kill you, don't you?"

Shego leaned over a grabbed a knife off of the floor that she was hoping she wouldn't have to use. She held it in her mouth while she teased Kim's nipples into hardness. Then she grabbed a nipple and pulled it. She then took the knife and cut the nipple off. Kim screamed and screamed until Shego thought she was going to pass out. So while Kim was screaming Shego cut the other nipple off.

"Open wide"

Shego forced Kim's mouth open and dropped the nipples in. She then used her plasma to seal Kim's lips closed. Kim's body was straining against the rope so hard that Shego thought that she may break them.

'She won't live that long', Shego thought.

Shego leaned in towards Kim's ear and whispered, "I loved you more than my own life. I could have made you the happiest woman in the world." Shego gently kissed Kim's burned lips. She then swiftly cut through Kim's ribcage. Kim passed out from the pain. Shego broke open what she couldn't cut through and saw Kim's heart, barely beating. Shego cut it away from the rest of Kim's body, ignoring the blood that was everywhere. She eased it into a jar full of a clear liquid that would preserve it indefinitely.

Shego slid down Kim's body and lapped up the blood that had gathered between Kim's thighs. She also left a lingering kiss on Kim's clit.

"I love you", she whispered.

Shego got dressed and grabbed the jar with Kim's heart in it. She locked the door to the underground room. She didn't want to get rid of Kim's body. She was going to have fun with it later.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
